A Miko's Dreams
by ShiroiBara7
Summary: Kagome has dreams, and they come true at some point. When she has a dream about Sesshomaru saving her along with the VERY long dead, infamous general, Inu no Taisho, her reaction isn't the best. The chapters will range from some what short to long at random, early warning .
1. Chapter 1

_**A Miko's Dreams**_

_Chapter 1_

Kagome shot up from her bed gasping for air. Lightning crackled and thunder roared, she stared at her hands in deep thought. '_Not again.. no more prediction dreams!_' She shook her head. '_No it's impossible he is dead. This has to be a lie, but... my dreams have yet to be wrong.. Still! It will __**not**__ happen, it's just a dream..'_ She laid back down, '_It has to be a lie; Sesshomaru would never save me..and..Inu no Taisho is not alive.._' Kagome drifted to sleep at that last thought as the storm raged on.

_**A/N:**_ I absolutely gave up on BitterSweet Fate. I'm going to delete it and forget I ever wrote it. Since I gave up on it I decided to think up of a whole new way of how to write. After this is posted I shall start typing and adding more right after since I have six chapters done already. ^.^ New story! So excited, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

~Shiroi


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Miko's Dreams**_

_Chapter 2_

Kagome kneeled down with a basket and started to pick the fully grown herbs. She froze when she felt an aura slightly prickle against hers.

Plucking the last herb she wanted, she stood up and brushed her miko garments off, then grabbed the basket. As she walked home, the aura grew slightly stronger, proving that it was close by. When she was back home, she stopped as soon as she saw what was laying in front of her door.

Kagome dropped her basket and rushed to the dog's side. She carefully checked the wounds while running her hands slowly through its pelt as a comfort, "Poor puppy, what happened to you...?"

The dog licked her hand that was by his muzzle then whined. Kagome carefully helped the dog to his paws and led him inside. When he was laid down, she quickly got her basket from outside then went back in to dress his wounds.

"There you go puppy, much better. You look lost, but don't worry I'll take care of you. Besides, it's very lonely living by myself..." He scooted closer to her and 'wuffed' when she said the last sentence. Kagome patted his head then started rubbing his ears. The dog's tail started to wag in joy.

After a long while of rubbing his ears she yawned, he looked up at her with his ears perked. "Lets take a nap 'kay? I didn't get much sleep last night anyway.."

Kagome stood up then pulled out her futon and started to lay it out. The dog sat behind her and watched her every move. When she was done. Kagome turned toward him and smiled, then said, "After a nap, I will make lunch, sound good?"

The dog barked in a sort of agreement. She nodded then laid down. Kagome was laying on her back, but then looked at the dog in confusion when he didn't lay by her.

He had his ears perked and waited for permission to lay down by her. She smile then patter the empty spot on her bed; he made his way over to her.

When he had settled down, Kagome ran her hands through his long, soft, white fur. She finally fell asleep after a while and immediately her powers sparked up, creating a barrier around her house.

The dog's eyes became gold with black slits and watched her sleep peacefully. '_I shall watch over you little one. No need to fear, for you are no longer alone..._'

_**A/N:**_ I am so so so terribly sorry this is so late! I wanted to update this asap but...my spiral that i had written this fanfic out in DISSAPEARD! I was so upset! But I found it after all this time! XD I shall try to update after three days time.

~Shiroi xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Miko's Dreams**_

_Chapter 3_

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt something trying to break her barrier. She got to her feet and grabbed her dagger then went outside, hiding her weapon in her left sleeve.

The demon trying to break her barrier was a large, ugly, bear demon. And none other than the dog was fighting it. Kagome strode forward and then stopped at the very edge of her barrier stood.

The dog was to her left and was panting hard. He growled at the bear, baring his fangs at the creature. It roared back and slammed down its massive paw on the barrier.

The demon roared again, this time in pain. Its paws were singed from all the times it tried to break down the barrier. The dog was fixing to attack again, but Kagome put her hand in front of his muzzle.

"Sit puppy, I can handle this." He barked once in protest. She quickly shot him a glare in slight annoyance. Kagome wore a deep scowl and her irises were colored pink from her miko powers.

"I said **sit**." She said in a hard voice. When he finally did as she commanded, she left the safety of her barrier. The dog watched her every move, just incase he had to change into his _real_ form to save her.

Kagome got the bear demon's attention by throwing a small rock, that was lightly charged with her miko powers, at its head.

When it turned to her, it snarled and charged at the little miko. The dog was now standing and thought frantically, '_Why isn't she moving! It's going to kill her if she doesn't dodge!_ _Kagome what are you doing!_'

Kagome was now in range of its deadly claws. She didn't even flinch when the demon stood up on its hind legs and raised its paw.

The dog couldn't see Kagome now and started to run to her. Then the bear topple over and turned to ash before hitting the ground. Kagome walked to the pile of ashes and uncovered her dagger; she picked it up and blew the ashes off of it.

The dagger was still vibrating and glowing pink after she barely charged it with her miko powers. Kagome's eyes turned back to their shocking electric blue.

She smiled and said, "How about that lunch now, okay?"

_**A/N:**_ Here is chapter three of A Miko's Dreams! Can you belive i had almost a hundred views when I only had the first chapter on FanFiction? Wow, Ikr?! Reviews! Give me your opinions! Yea throw them at me! I can take the heat! XD

~Shiroi xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Guys! Gomen ne sai minna! I had this chapter ALL typed out and everything then a virus decided to destroy everything! I was miserable, I am truly sincere in what I say. I don't like how this chapter first starts out because it doesn't really 'fit'. Anyway on with the chapter :D

_**A Miko's Dreams**_

_Chapter 4_

Each day Kagome surprised him in some way. First her kindness, then her strength, and now her cooking.

His mouth salavated from the taste and his body tingled from the herbs she used. _'How does she cook like this? It's beyond incredible! I-' _

His thoughts were interupted by Kagome, "Hey puppy, I have to go somewhere and I won't be back 'til dusk. What ever you do, do _**not**_ follow me. Ok I'm leaving now, bye puppy."

Kagome grabbed her bow, arrow-filled quiver, and her dagger. Then she waved good-bye.

He watched her as she put up the barrier and then leave right after.

When she was gone, he sighed and thought, '_This disguise is starting to wear off; I have to change back for a while..._'

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

Kagome walked through the dense forest at a leisurely pace. While she was walking to her destination, she spread out her aura.

Kagome could feel the heart beats of the creatures around her. She halted once she found the place she was seeking for.

Targets were scattered around the only open area for miles in this forest.

Some of the targets were hung up in plain sight or hidden in the tall branches of the oak trees, others propped up in random areas.

Kagome brushed her fingers over the completed Shikon that hung around her neck.

She called upon her miko powers and then mounted an arrow on her bow.

Breathing deeply, she pulled back the string slowly and aimed it at a target.

Kagome shut her eyes, and started to glow a faded light pink, her bow and arrow buzzed, being fully infused with her reiki.

Still not opening her eyes, she let the arrow fly.

_**A/N:**_ Waah finals are coming up next week! But the good thing is, ONLY SIX MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL :D After finals are over I shall be trying to update at least once ever other day. Ooh! One more thing! If any of you ever want to talk or anything, I'm always online at . My username is ShiroiBara, so, come find me and just, well, friend me! I will love to hang out with my beloved viewers ^.^

~Shiroi xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Miko's Dreams**_  
_Chapter 5_

Once she was done training, she pulled the ribbon out of her hair, which was in a messy bun.

Kagome's hair fell down perfectly at its length was past her waist. It shined midnight blue as the sunset's soft light reflected off of her hair.

She knew someone was watching her; they tried to hide their youki, but using her reiki so much forced it back out.

Kagome collected all of her arrows from the targets and put them back into her quiver. Kagome felt the aura move.

Slightly, she unsheathed her dagger. She felt it turn to leave, the miko threw her dagger in its direction.

Kagome heard the ripping of fabric right after.

She forced her reiki to gather in her legs, she moved so fast to where her dagger held the youki; to a point her speed matched Sesshomaru's almost.

Kagome scowled at the thought of him. When she located the demon, she made claws out of her own reiki and jumped them without seeing their identity first.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

Kagome now sat on their stomach, her right hand held them down by pushing on their chest, and her left was drawn back; irises glowing bright pink.

She had a blank, emotionless face that held no mercy, if she would be provoked to kill there was no hesitation in her actions.

"Miko," The demon growled. "I suggest you get off of me."

_**A/N:**_ Moshi moshi minna! How are you guys how was your day, hopefully it was lovely? I am now obsessed to listening to 3OH!3 songs =_= MEH! Anyway, like I said last update, I'm on AnimalJam pretty much all the time, I'm getting on as soon as I put this on FanFiction. My user is ShiroiBara, so look me up and lets hang out and stuff lol XD

~Shiroi xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Miko's Dreams**_

_Chapter 6_

Kagome's reiki crackle dangerously, threatening to purity the demon.

"Why were you spying on me, youki?" She spat. "What nonsense. I do _**not **_spy on filthy ningens. Remove your person before I do."

They were a little shocked that kagome didn't recognize them.

She dug her 'claws' into their chest slightly; the smell of burning flesh was irritating her nose, even more so to the sensitive nose of the demon.

They grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from their chest.

Kagome's eyes immediately went back to their exotic electric blue, her powers completely receded, for now. She stared at the youki below her, it took her a few seconds to realize who _**he**_ was.

Her left hand fell limply to her side.

Kagome stared dumbly not knowing exactly how to act. He mentally sighed then sat up, grabbed her waist, and stood up.

He placed her on her feet next to him and turned to leave. She took a couple of steps toward him and asked, barely of a whisper as if she had lost her voice, "Why are you here,"

As she was speaking, he slightly turned back to look her in the eyes, his molten gold locked on to her electric blue.

"Sesshomaru?"

_**A/N:**_ HUGS TO MY 1,503 WHO HAVE TAKEN THEIR TIME TO READ MY PATHETIC FANFIC XD Yea I know it's short, but at least I updated XD In my little writing journal I'm up to chapter nine on this and I've taken up over twenty pages just for this story ~w~ Crap crap crap I hate my brain! I written another story, why can't I ever finish at least one..? I have written over forty stories and they are all in this little writing box of mine, and guess what, yep NONE of them have endings! MEH! Oh I'm also exempt from all of my finals so YAY ME! More time to type these up and try not to even touch that new story, yet.. Any way love ya guys, til next time!

~Shiroi xoxo


End file.
